


Suits Me

by Falka_tyan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Office Sex, One Shot, Tears, it's not too severe I promise, maybe Keith will even come later idk it's on Shiro's conscience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falka_tyan/pseuds/Falka_tyan
Summary: Keith wears clothespins and rope atop his nice, dark-blue suit (and a vibrating butt plug under it).What's the better way to baptize Shiro's new office than to tie Keith to a chair and make him cry?
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Suits Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my little admirers!
> 
> Hehe. It's been a while! Writer's block is a bitch!  
> I hope you're as happy as I am to see this little work posted!
> 
> Please, enjoy!

Keith hates how he sounds: needy, high-strung, struggling. His white shirt is clinging to him despite the AC-unit keeping the temperature at chilly 17°C. His socked feet slide across the wooden boards of Shiro's office's floor while he tries to find a less precarious position on the edge of his chair. It's barely possible: the thick plug between his legs keeps pulsing and driving him crazy. Keith grips the seat tighter and holds on.

Shiro steps closer to him and lazily drags his hand over the front of Keith's shirt and, subsequently, the clothespins attached to his nipples through the fabric. Keith hisses, bucks up, and nearly slides off his seat.

Shiro tuts, disappointed. He looks down at Keith, his mouth a stern frown. Keith has to bite his lip not to start pleading with Shiro - it would be totally counterproductive. Instead, he tries to level his breathing (also in vain). It seems like the only thing Keith is allowed to do is writhe and suffer for Shiro’s amusement. The thought pulls out a whine from Keith - it’s piteous and embarrassing but Keith cares less with every second.

Let Shiro do his worst to him, Keith will welcome it with open arms!

Meanwhile, Shiro's gaze falls to Keith's crotch and his mouth forms an evil smirk.

Keith whimpers.

The next thing he knows is that the vibrations of the plug slow down to a low simmering and Shiro's palm is patting his bulging pants.

Keith’s shins are tied to the chair's legs, and he couldn't close his legs if he tried.

Uh-oh.

The first slap catches Keith off guard even though he expected it. It hurts, surprisingly so, even if Shiro didn't put any force behind it.

Keith jerks and only Shiro's hand on his shoulder stops him from toppling over. 

Oh god.

Oh god.

Keith pants, trying to process what’s happening to him. It’s a lot. He knew it would be but imagining a scene and experiencing it are two different things. 

Keith tries to clear his head and focus on Shiro. It’s not very hard. Shiro is right there with him. Shiro's hand is rubbing up and down Keith’s spine, a steady, grounding presence.

It’s going to be fine.

Shiro’s eyes are searching Keith’s, his gaze alert and caring. Shiro won’t do more than Keith can take.

After a few seconds of silence, Keith nods.

The atmosphere in the room shifts - the charged tension is back full force. Keith readies himself for the next slap but Shiro withdraws his hand. Keith all but slumps in relief. Not for long: Shiro clucks his tongue menacingly making Keith straighten up as quickly as he can.

Shiro inclines his head and looks Keith over from head to toe. As if Keith were a curious insect.

“I see you can’t perform yet,” Shiro says in a bored tone. “I’ll give you some time to prepare. I hope you appreciate my generosity.”

Keith hurries to assure Shiro that yes, he does. He’s learned long ago that he is to be grateful for everything and anything Shiro throws his way.

While Shiro pretends to busy himself with something on his table, Keith tries to calm his breathing. Without much success, obviously. The plug is still there, and it’s been there for a while which means Keith is _very_ sensitive. It’s hard not to fidget, nigh impossible to calm his nerves enough not to jump at Shiro's every move.

  
  


The wait only seems to be much worse than the pain, Keith reminds himself. The reminder doesn’t help much.

Shiro lets Keith stew in anticipation until Keith has driven himself a little crazy with fear and horniness. 

By the time Shiro comes to him again and another slap follows, Keith is ready to beg for pain if it saves him from sitting there unmoving for another minute.

Still, Keith promptly jumps up when Shiro’s palm connects with his groin (or tries to since the ropes hold fast). To be honest, it hurts more now - Shiro isn’t sparing him this time. Keith breathes through the worst of it, whining plaintively through his teeth. 

Shiro seems to like the sound, since he mutters, "Yeah, sing for me," and continues slapping Keith's poor dick through his dark-blue striped trousers.

At every other hit, Keith jerks, and whimpers. He is aware that his cheeks are damp, and that he sounds pathetic, and that despite all this, he is still hard. To add insult to injury, the pins still connected to his clothed nipples are swaying with his movements, a constant source of a dull ache. From time to time, Shiro stops to rub Keith through his clothes, to flick his nipples, or to pinch his inner thigh. It’s pain, on top of pain, on top of more pain, and Keith can’t remember why he wanted the brief period of quiet to be over.

The worst of all, Keith is mad with arousal right now, and he knows that he won't get a chance to come any time soon. With Shiro’s permission, he’d be able to orgasm in seconds. But alas, only naughty, impatient boys ruin their nice suits - and naughtiness leads to punishment.

Ha! Punishment! As if this is not bad enough!

(Keith knows that it is his frustration talking. Shiro’s punishments are _severe,_ and Keith never wants to get on his boyfriend’s bad side).

Another slap lands, and Keith jerks, startled. It’s impossible to get used to this.

Shiro allows him a moment of respite, and Keith hangs down his head, panting.

It's unfair, Keith thinks. It's unfair that he has to sit here and keep his hands on the sides of the chair seat. It's unfair that he has to endure the heavy slaps to his cock and balls and can't even try to close his legs. It's unfair that Shiro won't let him wipe his tears away. Keith wants to rut into Shiro's palm, wants to be allowed to touch, wants to finally, finally taste Shiro. Instead, he is just sitting here, immobilized, a shivering wreck, with a thick fake cock spearing his ass and two stupid pieces of wood tormenting his nipples.

Keith wants to stop aching.

He looks up at Shiro - and knows that Shiro can see everything just from Keith's facial expression.

It's even more unfair. Keith sobs.

Maybe, this last sob was even sadder than the rest of them because, suddenly, Shiro crouches in front of Keith and, again, searches Keith's gaze for something. Immediately, Keith tries to act tough and show Shiro that he is unaffected. That Shiro didn't break him, utterly and completely, not yet. Shiro only smiles indulgently in the face of Keith’s false defiance. 

This is Keith's undoing. A second more, he holds out. Then, he crumbles. His fingers clench in the upholstery of the chair seat and he tries not to buckle down under the weight of his own misery. There's only pain, and restraints, and cruelty - with no reward in sight. Shiro will laugh at him, and call him ungrateful, and won't let him come again, and...

The vibrations stop. Warm fingers cradle Keith's head and tug him into a light kiss. Shiro’s big arms help Keith straighten up in his chair. Using his admirable strength, Shiro drags Keith further up his seat so that he is leaning on the high back of the chair. Of course, it puts immediate pressure on the plug, and Keith can't alleviate it by squirming _at all_ because Shiro holds him in place. Keith heaves a groan.

"5 more minutes with the plug, and we'll go home. 5 minutes of good behavior, and you'll earn your reward, Keith."

Keith pouts, and Shiro mockingly pouts back at him.

"You said you wanted me to enjoy myself, didn't you? You said you will let me play with you in this fancy suit you favor so much. You said you wanted to be good."

"I want to!" Keith interrupts. "But I can't be good anymore! I wanna come!"

He is not proud of this, but he needed to tell Shiro before it’s too late. He would have stomped his feet for the good measure were they unbound.

Shiro only grins happily.

"That's my little brat! I knew you had it in you somewhere!"

The next moment, Shiro is kissing Keith on the lips soundly and taking the plug's remote out of his pocket with an almost apologetic expression.

"Just 5 minutes, and you're done for today."

As if he were speaking about working out or something else as mundane! Well, if Shiro acts as if he can torment Keith however pleases him, then… Then… Whatever! Keith is ready.

Having made up his mind, Keith nods with a defiant huff.

Does he look like an annoyed child? He doesn't care. All he wants is to be out of this torture chair and in Shiro's arms.

"Be good," Shiro reminds him strictly, and the plug whirls to life.

Keith almost howls with how unexpected and violent the vibrations are after a short lull.

With a start, Keith realizes that he is quickly approaching the precipice. With an especially desperate whine, he looks at Shiro. Shiro gets what he means, Keith can see it in his eyes.

It calms Keith down. Even if Shiro’s gaze is stern, his understanding allows Keith to relax into the waves of painful pleasure and endure. 

If Keith hoped that Shiro would dial the intensity down or turn it off completely, he was mistaken. Keith gets a suspicion that Shiro wishes him failure more than he wishes him success when he notices an evil gleam in Shiro's eyes. It only eggs Keith on, makes him try harder.

When Shiro decides to “give Keith a helping hand”, Keith catches on a moment too late.

Shiro's broad palm connects with Keith's already aching crotch and delivers the most painful slap of all. It hurts so unpleasantly that Keith wails and forgets all about coming.

Panting through the agony, Keith rides the waves of pleasure from the plug as an afterthought. The danger to displease Shiro vanished but the exhaustion engulfs him now like a heavy cloud, and Keith only holds on thanks to the sheer force of will.

He just hopes that later, when they reach home, and their bedroom, Shiro won't make him wear this suit any longer. Keith hopes that Shiro will lay him out on the bed, and kiss all his sore places better, and make him come so nicely that Keith will forget his current discomfort and fall into bliss.

He doesn't really notice when the fake cock in his ass stops torturing him. He just knows that Shiro is happy with him, and that the clothespins don't bite his long-suffering nipples anymore, and that the ropes are suddenly gone.

Shiro shushes him and praises him, and on this tide, Keith drifts.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please, share your thoughts (or words of appreciation, I don't mind)
> 
> You can read my other Sheith if you’re interested:  
> [Numb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063494/)  
> [As You Make Your Bed, So You Must Lie On It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536185/)  
> [“Archaic Things” series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1153721/)  
> [The Key to My Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174392/)  
>    
> Also, come to my Twitter! It's [Falka-tyan](https://twitter.com/FalkaTyan/)  
> or my Tumblr: [Falka-tyan](http://falka-tyan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
